My Complicated Romance
by Wanda Grenada
Summary: Kepergian gray yang mendadak membuat Mary kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. tidak hanya itu, kematian orang tua-nya malah membuatnya semakin tidak karuan. Sampai disitukah penderitaan Mary?


_DESCLAIMER: Punya Natsume yeuu_

* * *

 ** _My Complicated Romance_**

 _ **2015**_

 _ **Wanda Grenada**_

 _"Kepergian gray yang mendadak membuat Mary kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. tidak hanya itu, kematian orang tua-nya malah membuatnya semakin tidak karuan. Sampai disitukah penderitaan Mary?"_

* * *

 _Chapter 1 **:**_ **1 day 1 night**

* * *

Mary menatap kosong kearah gelas yang tinggal setengah terisi anggur itu. tak terasa sudah 3 gelas yang ia kosongkan. tapi rasa puas belum juga menghampirinya. ia malah ingin memesan satu botol penuh, untuk siapa lagi jika bukan untuk dirinya sendiri. dirasa hanya wine yang bisa membantunya lari dari kehidupan dan melupakan segala rasa sakit yang sedari tadi menghantui.

Rasanya baru tadi pagi ia terbangun dan menjalani rutinitasnya setiap pagi untuk menjaga perpustakaan. ia langsung menuju perpustakaan lewat pintu kamar yang terhubung dengan perpustakaannya. sembari menunggu jam 10, ia merapikan beberapa buku dan menyapu lantai. tepat disaat ia akan membuka perpustakaannya, ia menemukan secarik kertas tepat diatas meja yang biasa ia pakai untuk menulis buku dan menunggu seseorang datang dan membaca. isi dari kertas itu benar benar menohok keras hatinya.

 _Sebelumnya maaf karena hanya ini yang bisa aku tinggalkan untukmu, Mary. aku pergi dan jangan harap aku kembali karena inilah saatnya aku harus benar-benar pergi dari desa untuk mencari jati diri._

 _Salam hangat, Gray_

benar-benar tidak tertanda dimana ia berada sekarang. bahkan kakeknya pun sama sekali tidak tau menau tentang keberadaan Gray.

Tepat setelah itu

Kabar duka dari mayor thomas yang mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena terkena serangga beracun yang ada diatas gunung sukses membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan untuk menangisi kepergian Gray.

dan sampailah Mary pada titik yang paling lemah dalam kehidupannya. Malam ini Bar tidak terlalu ramai. berada di Bar sebenarnya membangkitkan kenangan pahit karena disinilah tempat Gray bermalam setiap harinya.

Ini Spring yang paling buruk yang pernah ada.

Mary mengacungkan jarinya untuk memesan botol anggur lain. Doug selaku pemilik bar sebenarnya prihatin dengan keadaan Mary. tapi pelanggan tetaplah pelanggan. biar bagaimanapun ia harus diperlakukan sama. bahkan ia juga menerapkan "tanpa tunggakan"

Ann tanpa disuruh seperti sudah mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan dan apa yang ayahnya harapkan. sambil berpura-pura membersihkan meja, ia kemudian mendekat ke meja Mary dan duduk di depannya.

"Mary, ini sudah malam.. tak baik seorang gadis pulang larut"

Mary meneguk langsung dari botol tanpa memperhatikan gelas yang di persilahkan untuk dipakai, tidak menghiraukan Ann yang teramat khawatir pada sahabatnya yang benar-benar berubah 180 derajat.

Ia sebenarnya sudah sering menasihati orang, apalagi Karen. tapi melihat sahabatmu sendiri dengan keadaan hancur itu berbeda. Mary yang berada di depannya benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti Mary si kutu buku dan pemalu.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan memerdulikanku?! Gray pergi meninggalkanku dan orang tuaku sudah mati! aku bebas!"

tentu saja Ann sadar Mary sedang mabuk berat. ia bahkan yakin, sekalipun dalam hidupnya Mary tidak pernah menenggak anggur. ia pasti sangat payah namun tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Tolong pulanglah Mary..."

Saat itulah pintu Bar terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria dengan rambut oranye yang selalu memakai topi. ia jarang mengunjungi tempat ini untuk minum melainkan ia sering ke tempat ini hanya untuk mengunjungi teman-teman sebayanya untuk mengobrol atau minum pada saat event event besar tertentu.

Wajah lelah juga menghiasi dirinya, dan saat ini juga di hiasi dengan ekspresi kaget melihat pemandangan yang berada di depannya.

"Ma-Mary?"

"Aku tau ini mengejutkan, tapi maukah kau mengantar Mary pulang?" Ujar Ann seraya memapah Mary yang benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

Jack mendekat. ia melihat wajah Mary yang memerah disertai jejak jejak tangis yang mengering. matanya sayu dan bengkak ditambah terdapat kantung mata yang menghitam. rambut yang biasanya terkepang sekarang sudah tergerai namun berantakan. bahkan poninya yang rata seperti sudah terbelah dua karena berkali-kali ia singkirkan ke belakang.

tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menyerahkan tangannya untuk membawa Mary. Ann kemudian mengelap air matanya yang tertampung sedari tadi.

Saat Jack sampai di depan rumah Mary, ia membuka pintu itu dengan susah payah karena Mary berontak. selain itu Mary menolak memberitahu dimana kunci rumahnya.

"Pasti kuncinya ada di Orang tuaku. sebaiknya kita tunggu kedatangan mereka"

Mary tersenyum. tapi senyumnya itu benar-benar terlihat menyakitkan di mata Jack, sebagai laki-laki ia sangat tidak tahan melihat pemandangan itu. Ia memilih untuk berjalan ke perpustakaan ia baru ingat bahwa perpustakaan punya pintu yang terhubung dengan kamar Mary.

Ia membantu Mary untuk duduk di kasurnya. Ia tidak pernah masuk kesini dengan alasan kesopanan. namun hari ini rasanya sangat wajar.

"Kau sangat pendiam Jack" dengan nada mabuk Mary terus-terusan mengoceh tentang segala hal sepele yang membuatnya kesal termasuk perkataannya barusan.

Jack menatap Mary. Ia bahkan meninggalkan kacamatanya di Bar. Gadis ini benar-benar hancur, pikirnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin memberi satu katapun atau menasihati orang yang mabuk, tapi akhirnya ia berbicara juga.

" Tidurlah Mary, besok kau harus membuka perpustakaan. Orang tuamu...pasti kembali." Jack benar-benar tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia katakan agar membuat Mary tenang. mengatakan hal itu membuatnya merasa jadi orang jahat.

"Kalau begitu temani aku sampai mereka kembali" dengan nada bicaranya yang menggoda, secepat kilat Mary menarik tangan Jack dan membuatnya ikut terduduk di kasur mary.

Mary terlihat benar-benar menggoda dengan matanya yang sayu tanpa kaca mata, ditambah rambut panjangnya yang tergerai dan pipinya yang memerah.. pada akhirnya Jack adalah laki-laki.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu Jack? kau adalah petani yang sukses dan sampai sekarang kau belum melamar seseorang?" Mary mengelus dada Jack.

Jack menegakkan badannya menahan diri. lagi-lagi Mary mengatakan hal itu berbisik tepat di samping telinga Jack dengan suara yang diseret-seret. Ia bisa menghirup bau anggur khas yang menjadi salah satu kebanggaan di desanya karena kualitasnya. kalau ia tidak ingat Mary sedang mabuk, sebenarnya ia sedikit suka dengan sisi liar Mary.

Mary lagi-lagi menarik Jack. membuat Jack jatuh tertidur tepat diatas badan Mary. nafas Jack bahkan sudah tidak menurut lagi padanya. ia benar benar tidak tahan mendengar ocehan Mary dan langsung melumat bibir Mary.

Mary menutup matanya. ia membalas ciuman Jack dengan gairahnya tersendiri. Ia merasa badannya panas dan sangat ingin disentuh sampai-sampai ia menggesek-gesekkan badannya di badan Jack.

"Eummpph.."

Ciuman pertama Mary

Ciuman lembut Jack yang tadinya hanya untuk membuat Mary bungkam akhirnya menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu saat Mary membalasnya dengan memperdalam ciuman mereka. ia bahkan memainkan lidahnya.

Jack langsung melepas ciumannya dan menyusuri leher Mary. Mary mengerang dan memiringkan kepalanya saat Jack mencium lehernya.

Tapi Jack kemudian tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan. ia secepatnya tersadar dan melepaskan diri.

Mary membuka matanya. kaget atas perlakuan Jack yang secara tiba-tiba mengehntikan aktivitasnya. Ia berdiri kelimpungan dan mendorong Jack ke dinding. ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan menciumnya dengan nafsu.

Jack tidak tau apa yang merasuki Mary namun ia menemukan Mary bahkan lebih ganas. ia berkali-kali menggoda Jack dengan nafas dan lidahnya.

Ia tidak tahan melihat Mary yang sudah membuka rompinya dan menggesek tubuhnya.

Saat Jack sendiri hampir gila karena nafsu dan gairah yang ia tahan mati-matian, ia mempertanyakan sesuatu.

Akankah ini jadi malam yang panjang?

* * *

 **AN:** AN: well, biar bagaimanapun ini fiction rate T, jadi kalo mau yang lebih... unleash your imagination aja (*ini masih T kan ya?)

Tadinya mau dijadiin fandom naruto. tapi bosen sekaligus ini tema-nya _coba hal yang baru._ Jadi ditaro di fandom game legend ini aja.

#kurang yakin dengan rambutnya Jack

sebenernya ini cerita yang paling berat yang pernah gua tulis. ini semua karena tantangan sembrono seorang teman. selain ingin asal nerima, gua juga pengen coba hal baru sekaligus chalenging myself *woop woop

Aaaaaaand setelah dipikir-pikir ane mesum juga ya~ *PLAK*

maafkan ya agak kaku karena masih dibawah umur plus boleh dapet dari sumber lain entah dari teman yang mesum dan sering nyeletuk atau yang pernah ane baca

 _ **Kritik dan saran**_

 _ **Review bisalah~**_


End file.
